Friends Forevermore
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona returns to Far, Far Away for her birthday but somebody wants to ruin things for her as well as Snow but can they stop Rapunzel?
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Forevermore**

A/N _This is something I came up with but it has a little shojoness but nothing too weird. I hope you enjoy._

Snow smiled as she and the other princesses were getting ready because Fiona and Shrek were visiting Far, Far Away for a while but there was a reason. It was Fiona's birthday coming up soon. Lillian was excited to see her daughter and husband in law but was a little sad that the triplets weren't coming.

They were being looked after by Puss and Donkey while Shrek and Fiona were away.

But Snow was distracted thinking of Fiona.

"_Why don't you tell her how you feel about her?_

_She might feel the same way." _her heart told her but the ebony haired princess wasn't sure. She and Fiona were very close and sometimes she felt like they were something more.

"Snow you okay?

You seem distracted like you're worried about something." Doris asked her.

"I-I'm fine you guys.

Just...... very excited that's all." she answered putting up streamers but blushed thinking of Fiona.

"Snow-san you really okay or just hiding something?" she heard somebody say as she turned around and saw a girl with lavender eyes, longish black hair, slender and wore a head band around her neck.

"Hinata I-I'm fine.

Honestly I'm just happy Fi-Fi's coming back!" she said excitedly as she sang.

Hinata had moved to Far, Far Away a few months ago and already it felt like home to her and the princesses were her friends but she liked Fiona too because she was helping her learn to be strong.

"_Snow-san must really love Fiona if she's acting like this. _

_I understand." _she thought helping in the kitchen.

Lillian was baking a cake along with the royal chef. She was excited that Fiona was coming to visit and hoped nothing would happen to cause trouble but Artie was feeling down even though the mood in the castle was very happy. He hadn't seen Fiona in a long while and was nervous because they had used to be close when they were little.

"_But that was before she was sent away."_ he thought sighing as he went for a walk in the kingdom.

Puss was worried as he saw Shrek putting things in the carriage before they were setting off. He and Donkey were okay looking after the triplets for a night but a whole week filled him with doubt.

Donkey however was happy about that as the triplets were running around outside.

"We're nearly ready to go as soon as Fiona's ready." Shrek said as he put the last bag in the carriage. Fiona was putting the kids down for a nap before she and Shrek left because she wanted to avoid upsetting them if they saw her and Shrek going somewhere without them.

She smiled as three triplets were asleep as she left their room quietly.

"Finally!" Shrek said as Fiona came out of the house and got into the carriage.

"Sorry.

Putting them down is harder than you think." she said sitting beside her husband and excited to be going to Far, Far Away but hoped that nothing bad would happen.....


	2. Welcome Back

**Friends Forevermore**

Rapunzel smiled as she overheard that Fiona was coming back to Far, Far Away and smiled. She remembered what happened when Charming had tried to take over Far, Far Away and growled in anger.

"_But soon I'll have revenge." _the former princess thought laughing.

But in the castle Artie saw a page arrive and was giving a message to Lillian.

He wondered what was going on.

"Fiona will be here by nightfall." she said to the young King.

He was a little nervous as he went to take another walk but saw Snow and Hinata talking near the fountain.

"So Fi-Fi's coming tonight?" the ebony haired princess asked her.

Hinata nodded as Snow blushed at her reply. The girl wondered what was wrong with her but smiled realising it. Snow liked Fiona but was too embarrassed to admit it.

"_Just like me with Naruto about telling him how I feel about him but also how I feel around Artie."_ she thought as she blushed.

"You are crushing on somebody too, aren't you?" Snow asked her.

"A-Artie but he wouldn't want somebody like me who's shy and too afraid to be strong and fight for him. He'd be better off with a princess." Hinata told her blushing.

But they were unaware that Artie had heard that and smiled. He liked Hinata too but was too scared because he was supposed to marry a princess but ever since he'd met Hinata, there was something about her that he liked.

He ran off smiling.

Fiona was nervous as the carriage got nearer to Far, Far Away but she was thinking of somebody very close to her like Shrek was but she had kept her feelings for Snow hidden but smiled wistfully.

They had been close friends as children and the bond grew stronger as teenagers but that was when it became something more.

"_I hope she's okay._

_I hope nothing's changed since we left Far, Far Away last time."_ she thought.

"Fiona honey you okay?

You've been quiet for the last few hours.

Is something wrong?" Shrek asked her as she nodded.

"I-I'm fine.

I was just thinking." she answered as the carriage stopped at Far, Far Away. It was sunset and it made Fiona sigh. Seeing the sun set made her remember about her curse but smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

Lillian smiled seeing the carriage pull up at the castle gates.

Artie smiled seeing Shrek get out of the carriage before Fiona. He noticed his ogre friend hadn't changed since last time but was sad seeing Fiona.

It reminded him of when they were little.

"Artie you okay?

You seem sad around Fiona." Shrek said to the young King at the dinner table.

"It's nothing Shrek." he replied to him.

But he knew it had to do with Fiona.

But Snow had seen the onion carriage and was nervous but saw Hinata leave Artie's room. She wondered what her friend had been doing but decided not to ask.

Fiona yawned as she lay in bed beside Shrek. The trip had worn her out.

Shrek smiled seeing her fall asleep at once and got out of bed but found Artie in the throne room blushing.

"Artie...... are those roses?" the ogre asked him surprised.

He nodded.

"Yeah.

They were in my room on my bed with a really nice card." he answered smiling as Snow snuck into Shrek and Fiona's room.

She smiled as she saw Fiona asleep in bed dreaming sweetly.

"_You're cute when you're asleep._

_You don't know how much you mean to me and I hope you do too."_ she thought as she kissed her on the forehead before leaving hearing Shrek's footsteps. The ogre smiled climbing back into bed yawning.

The trip had tired him out but being with Artie had tired him out.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist as he fell asleep.....

Hinata saw Snow smile broadly as they were having a sleepover with the other princesses but decided to keep their feelings for those they truly cared about a secret from their friends.

But Doris knew Snow's secret but had sworn not to tell the others.

"We heard somebody left roses in Artie's room and he seemed really impressed. I think it's an new princess but we need to know who. But Artie seems happy." Cinderella told them as the others agreed.

But Rapunzel snickered as she realised who it was.

Hinata had went outside for some air when she saw Rapunzel show up.

"W-Who're you?

What do you want?" Hinata asked trembling as the bald princess laughed.

"I want revenge.

But my name is Rapunzel but tell the others and your precious King you're crushing on will be in trouble." the princess told her as she left.

Snow wondered what was wrong with Hinata as she came back into the room but she wouldn't say. But the others had a feeling it was Rapunzel.

"It's okay we know how evil Rapunzel can be." Cinderella told her but Hinata was insisting she was okay.

Fiona smiled as she woke up early the next morning and went for a walk. She then saw Snow and smiled as she hugged her.

"I-I missed you Fi-Fi.

Things here weren't fun when you left." the ebony haired princess said as Fiona kissed her.

Rapunzel cackled seeing that.

"I knew they were more than friends!

I can use this to my upper hand." Rapunzel thought......


	3. Promise To Save Her

**Friends Forevermore**

Artie noticed that Fiona was sad as she returned to Far, Far Away without Snow. She'd wiped away most of the tears from her turquise eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her but she didn't want to talk about it.

She just went to her childhood bedroom and fell on the bed as her heart hurt from what Rapunzel had done......

_"What're you doing here Rapunzel?_

_I thought we took care of you along with Charming!" Fiona yelled as the Bald Traitor laughed at them._

_"No you didn't._

_I escaped before you and your loser friends could even try anything._

_I always knew you and Snow would be more than friends even as children. You guys make me angry." Rapunzel said as Snow took a fighting stance._

_"Snowdrop no!" Fiona said as Rapunzel made hand signs activating a jutsu._

_"I'll be okay Fi-Fi." Snow replied dodging the chakra attack but hit Fiona in the stomach._

_Rapunzel cackled seeing Fiona get to her feet slowly as she prepared to use jutsu and began kicking Rapunzel's butt but then one of Rapunzel's shadow clones attacked Snow with jutsu she didn't know._

_"Snowdrop!_

_What did you do to her?" Fiona said, anger in her blue eyes as her demon was about to unleash but Rapunzel snickered._

_"She's not dead._

_I used an elixir on her to knock her out but if you don't tell your loser cousin of a King to give me the kingdom, something might happen to your precious Snowdrop." Rapunzel answered as she left carrying Snow's sleeping body with her......_

_Tears were in Fiona's eyes as she ran back to Far, Far Away....._

Lillian noticed how quiet Fiona was being but had a feeling something had happened to her out there but Fiona went to find Artie.

"What's wrong Fiona?

You look really sad." he told her.

"Artie there's something I have to tell you but you can't tell the others, okay?" she said nervously.

"_A.... secret?_

_I wonder what's going on?" _Artie thought as he prepared to listen......

He was in awe as Fiona finished telling him what happened.

"What are you going to do?

There's no way I'm giving her the kingdom!" Artie replied as Fiona nodded.

"I know but you won't have to because I'm going to rescue her and stop Rapunzel." Fiona answered him as Artie was afraid by her answer. He hoped Fiona wouldn't be hurt but went to get Lillian but by the time they got to the room, Fiona was gone.

"She's gone.

We're too late!" Artie said to the former queen but she decided to go after her. Artie hoped that his cousin would be okay along with Lillian....

But Snow was beginning to come to and was angry seeing Rapunzel.

"What're you up to?

Fiona and the others will stop you!" she yelled but was shackled to the wall as Rapunzel laughed.

"I don't think so!

Fiona is weak like you." she said as chakra entered Snow's body........


	4. Geeting To Her Heart

**Friends Forevermore**

Fiona raced through the forest, thoughts of what was happening to Snow running through her head but she had to try.

"_Please let her be okay!_

_If Rapunzel hurt her, I'll make sure she'll pay." _she thought as she felt Snow's voice calling to her in her head.

"_Fi-Fi help me!_

_She's hurting me._

_I need you." _she told her as Fiona got more worried but was stopped by somebody.

It was Lillian.

"I'm glad I caught up to you.

I can't let you face Rapunzel alone.

Her chakra is too strong." she told her as Fiona caught her breath as she saw Cinderella, Doris and Aurora join them.

"W-What're you doing here?

This is too dangerous!

You guys don't have enough chakra to defeat Rapunzel." she said but Lillian sighed.

"We will if we work together." Lillian said as they agreed.

Rapunzel cackled as the chakra she was using on Snow was beginning to work on Snow. It was freezing the ebony princess's heart so love couldn't enter it and she would use her against Fiona because she knew the ogress would come to try and rescue Snow.

"It won't be much point when the chakra does it's job!" she cackled as Snow's eyelids closed in sleep because she'd been trying to stay awake but failed.

"_Fi-Fi......"_ she thought mentally slipping into darkness.......

_She was in a sea of darkness but heard somebody calling to her from somewhere but followed it as she suddenly found herself in Far, Far Away but she had a feeling something or somebody was missing._

_"Fi-Fi where are you?_

_Can you hear me?" Snow called out but laughter answered her._

_"W-Who's there?" she asked trying to hide her fear but the person laughed at her._

_She saw a demon come out from the shadows. _

_"Forget about your precious Fiona._

_You must serve Rapunzel and forget love._

_It makes you soft._

_Just forget her and those pathetic losers who you call your friends!" he told her as the chakra surrounded Snow's mental self and entered her but she saw everything fall into darkness...._

Fiona had a feeling something bad was happening to Snow as they made camp. Lillian had gone to get wood for the fire.

"You're thinking about Snow, aren't you?

She's tough like us so she'll be okay." Doris reassured her as Fiona nodded.

"Yeah it's just I care about Snow too much.

We've been very close since we were kids." she said to them but Lillian understood as the fire kept going on.

Snow's eyelids opened but she didn't feel like her normal self but chakra ran through, powerful enough to do anything.

"_What happened..... to me?_

_I feel like I'm missing somebody or something but I don't know why."_ she thought as Rapunzel saw her stunned.

She then watched as Snow trained using karate kicks.

She hoped that Fiona wouldn't try to stop her but was confident her chakra had gotten to her.....

"_Everything is falling into place._" she thought as she saw Fiona asleep in the forest with Lillian and the others.....


	5. Fighting to Free Her

**Friends Forevermore**

Fiona woke up feeling afraid for some reason.

She'd been dreaming, remembering the times she and Snow had together as friends but also as soulmates.

"_I hope you're okay Snowdrop." _she thought as a cloaked stranger lunged at her.

"Prepareth to die!" the cloaked stranger yelled using chakra to hit Fiona but dodged it.

"There's no escape...... Fi-Fi." the stranger said as Fiona gasped in shock.

Only one person called her that.

"S-Snowdrop?

What did Rapunzel do to you?

Let me help you.

You have to remember the times we shared together." she said as the ebony princess laughed at Fiona with a blank expression in her eyes.

"She made me stronger than ever before.

Nothing you can do loser will stop me!" she said leaving leaping from tree to tree.

Lillian saw fear in her daughter's turquise eyes as she and the other princesses woke up.

"Honey is something wrong?" Lillian asked but Fiona acted like everything was okay.

"I'm fine.

Let's try and find Rapunzel, okay?" Fiona answered as they carried on.

"Did I do a good job mistress?" Snow asked Rapunzel as she joined her on a hill overlooking Far, Far Away.

"Yes you did.

Fiona is scared out of her wit's end and won't be able to fight me or..... you." Rapunzel answered as they cackled entering the kingdom.....

Hinata saw Artie shiver as he was drinking soms suki tea with her.

"What's wrong Artie-san?

You seem distracted." she asked him.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to the kingdom and I don't know if I can protect it alone without Lillian and the others." he answered her but Hinata smiled.

"You will.

I know you're strong inside, you just need to give yourself a chance.

I believe in you." she said kissing him.

"T-Thanks Hi-Hi.

I hope I can." Artie said drinking tea but he heard sounds of fighting as Snow took out the guards using her chakra. Rapunzel smiled as they walked into the castle.

"Good.

Artie has no clue we're here." she said to her as Hinata sensed bad chakra aura in the air.

Artie then saw a shuriken being thrown at him but ducked but Hinata stopped it with her Bakugaan.

"That's odd.

A ninja in Far, Far Away besides Fiona.

But no match for me.

I know Hinata's nothing but a coward.

That's why she lives here because she retired the ninja life." Snow cackled as Artie got to his feet.

He felt chakra stir up within him.

"Leave her alone!

She's not a coward and I know it." he said as his chakra overpowered Snow's.

_"How can this loser's chakra be stronger than hers_?" Rapunzel thought as she joined the battle.

But then they saw Lillian and the other princesses show up.

Hinata felt a little braver as she saw her friends were here.

Rapunzel smiled as Snow stepped forward.

"Hello Fi-Fi.

Ready to try again?" she said smiling evilly.

Artie wondered what was going on as he saw the fear in Fiona's eyes become courageous.

"You're on!" she answered preparing to fight.

"Fiona are you sure you want to do this?

She and you are friends." Artie said to her.

She nodded.

_"It's the only way to bring you back to me Snowdrop._

_I won't let you go without a fight_!" Fiona thought as she and Snow started throwing chakra at each other as the others watched.

"What's wrong Fi-Fi?

Why're you holding back?" Snow jeered as Fiona gasped looking into her eyes.

_"Her eyes don't look normal, like demon eyes._

_That's what Rapunzel did to her._

_She put a demon in her but I can get it out of her by using my powerful jutsu_!" Fiona thought gathering up enough chakra to perform this.

Snow cackled as chakra surrounded the ogress.

"What're you going to do?

You've been a loser since the day we all met." Rapunzel heered along with Snow but Fiona ignored them.

But then the room was surrounded in chakra. Artie wondered what his cousin was doing but had a feeling it was to do with freeing Snow from the demon's mental grasp.

Suddenly there was an explosion.

"Fiona!" Lillian said as Snow and Fiona were surrounded in a dome of bright light holding hands but saw their younger selves and the pain they'd suffered from others until they met each other.

"Fi-Fi...... I'm..... sorry.

I..... never meant to hurt you." Snow said softly as Fiona nodded.

"It's okay Snowdrop, I forgive you." Fiona replied as the dust cleared........


End file.
